


Intentional Voyeurism

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, spying on an unaware couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Tim decides to spy on Jason Todd and his new lover
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 15





	Intentional Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic thirty of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Intentional Voyeurism

He settled down in the hidden nook across the street from the place he was watching. It was a perfect vantage point to observe the small loft apartment where Jason and his newest lover had their rendezvous. He had to admit he was surprised when he’d found out who it was but there was no way he was going to miss seeing as much of this as possible. If he couldn’t have either of them then he could watch it and enjoy the show.

He wondered if anyone realized how well the voyeur jokes about him really fit since he’d always enjoyed watching as much as possible. He was shaken from his train of thought by the blur that resolved itself into super boy outside the largest window where he waved and then flew up to be let in by the skylight. He counted off enough time for Jay and Kon to get preocupied before he made his way to the roof noting how weird it felt to be doing this in civilian clothes but he didn’t like to do stuff like this was Robin it felt dirty to do it using the hero name Dick had created.

He was glad he’d already checked out the roof and confirmed there was no real security apartment Jason didn’t use this loft as a safe house just a place to fuck his half kryptonian boyfriend, lover, friends with benefits he didn’t know what they were yet. They apparently didn’t take long to get to it though he thought as he looked down into the loft to see they’d already stripped everything off and were currently on the bed making out. The way they were caressing each other implied a bit more intimacy then just fucking since he’d seen both of them with one night stands and they weren’t like that with them.

He ignored the stab of jealousy and focused on how hot the image below him was as Jason slid down kissing Kon’s chest. He backed away slightly so he wouldn’t be seen from any angle from the bed but he could still see down to see what they were doing. He could tell by Kon’s face that Jay had a very talented mouth and he felt himself starting to get aroused. He carefully glanced around making sure there were no other folks on nearby roof tops or any air craft flying over head cause Tim Wayne getting arrested for indecent exposure would not go over well.

Once he was sure that he wouldn’t get tagged he moved back closer to the skylight and unfastened his jeans and began to rub the bulge in his boxer briefs. He focused on the scene on the bed that had changed as now Kon was laying on his chest under Jason who was fucking him slowly. He could tell by the way Jay was moving that it was slow and lingering. He slid his boxer briefs down to expose his cock so he could jerk. He tried to match the rythym of what he was seeing but desire was getting the best of him. All too soon he was climaxing all over the skylight so he put his cock away and wiped it up as quickly as possible. He still stayed till the end making sure to memorize every second of what he was watching until both of them had cum. After all neither of them kept relationships very long so he didn’t know how many more times he’d get to see the show. Maybe he’d bring a camera next time.

The End


End file.
